


Fighting for Love

by Tony_boy96



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Bullying, Cheating, Falling In Love, M/M, Newt is Loyal but desperately in love, True Love, control freak Alby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is the new kid and he falls in love with Newt who is head over heels for Thomas there's only one thing that stands in their way, the bully boyfrind of Newt's Alby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angel, The Bully, and the Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm trying this out I legit had this idea mopping floors at my work, idk I liked it so I went with it, hope you guys like it.

True Love  
Chapter 1

Thomas 

Thomas walked into the school, he was nervous, he didn't want things to happen like what happened last time. He stopped dead in his tracks, he saw the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. His golden blond hair, carelessly brushed to one side, tall, thin stature, that beautiful adorable smile. The boy walked up to him, "hey are you new here?" He asked God his voice sounded amazing, Thomas could listen to it for hours. "Hey, you ok?" He asked, shit, Thomas thought he didn't know he was staring, he felt his face grow red, "y-yeah I'm new" Thomas choked out, "I'm Isaac, but everyone calls me Newt," "I'm T-Thomas," he said, "well Tommy-boy if you need any help let me know," Newt replied, a guy came and wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulder, "are you hitting on my boyfriend?" He asked accusingly, Thomas' face grew redder, "w-what n-no I-I wasn't," "Alby be nice he's new here his name is Thomas," Newt said. 

Alby kissed Newt goodbye on the cheek, "Bye Tommy it was really nice meeting you" Newt said as he walked away, Alby turned to him, grabbing him by the shirt collar, "listen you little fuck, I don't care who you are or if your new, you do not go near that boy he is mine you got it?" "Y-yeah" Thomas said. "Good now get lost Timmy" he said shoving Thomas away. Great he thought I meet the most gorgeous guy ever, he's gay but he's taken. 

He went through the rest of the morning thinking of nothing but Newt, he imagines what it would be like being in a relationship with him. He walked into his zoology class and sat down without really thinking before he heard "hey, it's Tommy right?" Oh fuck, Thomas thought he had sat down next to Newt. Oh h-hey Newt how are you?" "I'm good, how's your fist day been?" "It's been good," "good to hear," "hey so Alby is pretty protective, isn't he?" "Oh bloody hell did he do something after I left?" "What no he didn't he just said you were his," "ugh god I'm so sorry, he's an ass, don't worry, cute guy like you in sure you'll find someone" Newt winked at him, Oh fucking hell let this end, he thought. At the end of the day he started walking home when Newt drove up and said "hey do you want a ride home?" "I don't live too far away I can walk," "no it's ok," Newt said opening the door, "I'd like to talk to you more if that's ok, get to know you," Thomas got in, my life is screwing me over Thomas said as he looked off and saw Alby glaring at him smoke basically coming out of his ears. 

Alby 

I'm gonna fucking kill that kid, he thought. He had to walk back to his locker to get something, he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and behind him was Gally, "hey babe" Gally said, "hey" Alby said smiling and Gally leaned in and kissed Alby on the lips, "how have you been?" Gally asked, "eh I'm ok, Newt's still as annoyingly friendly as always" "ugh babe when are you going to dump him" Gally complained, "soon I promise" Alby said "you want me to come over for sex tonight?" Gally asked flirtatiously, "you know it babe," Alby said grabbing Gally's ass, "hey save it for later" Gally giggled, walking away, Alby couldn't help himself he smacked Gally's ass as he walked away. Alby smiles to himself "everything is under my control" he said and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later all either Thomas or Newt can think about is each other, the only thing standing in their way... Alby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I know I started this yesterday but I won't lie I'm already writing chapter 4 lol the words are just flowing out, I love this story so far lol, but happy New Years guys, I won't be able to update tomorrow, as it is New Years Eve and I will be partying, but I promise I will the next day, hope you enjoy.

True Love 2 

Newt

Newt woke up two weeks later smiling a huge smile, it was Monday, he would get to see Thomas again, he had a dream last night that he and Thomas were boyfriends and he had never felt happier,he hadn't stopped thinking about Thomas since the day they met, he couldn't believe he was taken, it saddened him a lot, he really really liked Thomas but he felt obligated to love Alby. When Newt got to school he saw Alby park his car and Alby and Gally got out. "What are you guys doing together?" He asked "well we were-" Gally began, "well I was picking him up and driving him here," Alby interrupted. "Ok I have to run to class," Newt said "bye babe," he said kissing Alby goodbye, Gally looked like he was turning red and wanted to say something. "Gally you ok?" He asked, "what me?" Gally said, "I'm fine." And Newt ran away. 

Thomas 

Thomas was again barely paying any attention in class, all he had on his mind was Newt. He spent the mindlessly doing the work but secretly thinking of Newt. He got to Zoology and sat down next to Newt. "Hey" Thomas said, "oh, hey how was your first day?" Newt asked, "it was ok thanks," Thomas replied. "Any hot guys?" Newt asked slyly, "well there is one" Thomas said, he is drop dead gorgeous, "sure it's not you in the mirror?" Newt said elbowing him softly, Thomas blushed he thinks I'm cute? He thought. 

"Mr. Edwards, Mr. Newton, would please pay attention, I'm giving out a project!" The teacher said, "it is an out of class project you need a partner," he said, you will pick a class of animal and make a poster and a paper about the class, I am passing out your requirement sheet!" He then passed back a sheet of paper, "crap uh hey Tommy you wanna be my partner?" Newt asked, Thomas blushed, "definitely" he said. They went to lunch together "so who is this guy you like?" Newt asked, "Um-" Thomas gulped, "well he's really cute, he's tall" "anyone I know?" Newt asked "I think so," Thomas said awkwardly, "is it me?" He asked, "maybe?" Thomas said sheepishly, "Oh Tommy I'm sorry, don't get me wrong your an amazing guy and I'd love to date you, but I'm with Alby and I have to be loyal I'm really sorry," Thomas stopped talking after that, and after he finished he got up and said, "sorry I have homework I need to get done" "do you need help?" Newt asked, "no I think I can get along easier on m-my own" Thomas' voice was shaky he hoped Newt did t hear it, and he walked away. 

*two days later* 

Thomas had to stay back for help on class work. As he walked down the hallway he saw Alby then with a start he saw Alby pushing Gally up against the locker and making out with him, he tried to quickly and quietly walk past him, books hugged to his chest, he pushed his glasses up off the bridge of his nose, "EDWARDS!" Alby shouted, Thomas had been caught. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He demanded, "I-I-I" "speak freak!" Alby demanded, "I was getting hom-" Alby slapped Thomas, and grabbed his shirt collar, "if you breathe a word of what you just saw to Newt I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish" "yes" Thomas replied hurriedly, " I also heard you were at Newt's house, WHY!?" Alby demanded, "we're project partners," "bullshit, Newt told what you said," he knocked Thomas' books down, Thomas turned and bent down to get them when Alby put his foot on Thomas' back and pushed him into the floor, "stay on the floor, it's where low life whores belong," he said, "ALBY!" Said a voice Alby turned around and Newt was angrily rushing forward, "what the hell are you doing!?" He demanded, "teaching this brat not to faun over you" Alby said, "fuck you I don't want to talk to you until you've calmed down." Newt said helping Thomas up and picking up his books, "are you alright?" He asked, "yeah I'm fine thanks" Thomas said hurriedly and speed walked away as fast as he could before the tears started to flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God what a bitch right? Jeez, and Newt doesn't even know it's happening, who else wants Thomas to confront Newt about it? Lol keep an eye out for Chapter 3, things are about to get really intense, I promise, Shit. Will. Go. Down.


	3. Shatterred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas can't handle just being Newt's friend anymore, and he becomes severely depressed and shuts everyone out and Newt learns a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys, I hope you all like this chapter.

True Love 3

Thomas

"Tommy would you please stop ignoring me?" Newt said the next day in class, "I'm not ignoring you, if I was ignoring you I wouldn't speak to you, I'm still talking to you," Thomas replied, "but it's all professional, nothing beyond that," Newt said. The tone sounded for the end of the day, Thomas got up and hurried out, Newt was close behind him, Newt grabbed Thomas by the backpack, and pulled him into a side hallway, "Thomas I want to know what the problem is," Newt demanded, "I'm trying to be your friend and your pushing me away please I'm begging you tell me what the problem is, I will get on my hands and knees if I have to." 

"The problem is, that I like you" Thomas blurted out. They both stared at each other stunned. Newt spoke first "Tommy we've been-" Thomas cut him off, "I know we've been over it, but I can't stop thinking about you and you've been so nice to me and I'm afraid of letting you in because your too sweet, and amazing, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time, and I just-" Thomas trailed off, he started to cry, "Tommy what happened last time?" "I-I-I can't" Thomas said, "I was raped" silence, "by my ex."

"Tommy..." Newt trailed off stunned, "I have to go Isaac, goodbye, I'm sorry your so blind, I'll let you know when I can work on the project," Thomas said starting to walk away, Newt grabbed him bye the arm, "why am I blind Thomas we are going to finish this" Thomas looked at him and he looked a mix and determined, heartbroken, and frustrated. "Because you don't see how your being treated, he is playing you, and your too perfect to have that happen to you" Thomas said shrugging him off. Thomas left the building, and walked home heartbroken. He then proceeded to trudge home, ignoring that he still had two classes left he went home and just got in the door before he he slid to the floor, head in his hands and cried, and cried like he had never cried before, because he had never cared for someone this much before, and felt so utterly crushed when he got rejected. After about a half an hour of just sitting there against the door sobbing his eyes out, he struggled to his feet and walked into the bathroom, opened up the cabinet and got out his father's razor, he briefly saw his reflection in the mirror, he stared at his reflection, the tear soaked face, the bloodshot eyes, before he got to work.

Newt

Newt was heartbroken and confused, he spent the rest of the day trying to figure it out, Alby came up and wrapped his arms around him, "hey babe how are you doing?" He asked, "Alby are you cheating?"Newt asked, Alby looked stunned, "what? What would make you think that?" He asked demandingly, "Thomas was talking to me and he said that you were," Newt said, "did he?" Alby asked going tense, his face darkening, "well I would never do that, I promise." "Ok good" Newt said smiling a depressed smile. "I'll see you later" Newt said, "I have a lot of homework tonight," he kissed Alby goodbye and ran off. 

Later that night Newt decided he needed to apologize for doubting Alby, so with in 20 minuets he was driving to Alby's house to apologize, he had flowers, and love note everything. He pulled into the driveway and pulled out the key Alby had given him a couple months ago, and walked inside wanting to surprise him, he climbed up the stairs and walked up to Alby's room, opened up the door, "WHAT THE FUCK!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, this has been really fun to write, what do you think Newt found?


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas both discover the truth, and Newt has to calm Thomas down its not easy especially with Thomas' protective sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys I really thought I updated this earlier lol

True Love 4

Newt

"WHAT THE FUCK ALBY!?" Newt screamed, before him was a sight he never dreamed he'd see. Alby, on his bed with Gally on top of him both naked, "Newt" Alby tried to say, Newt dropped the flowers and stormed out, "Newt wait," Alby tried to get Newt to stop following him before he could get to the door,   
Newt was about to leave the door, "it's not what it looks like," Alby said, Newt turned around, slapped Alby so hard there was recoil, Newt had tears in his eyes, "I TRUSTED YOU" he said, "you were naked in bed fucking another boy I think it's exactly what it looks like," he turned and walked out the door, "where are you going?" Alby asked, "to beg Thomas for forgiveness, he was right I have been blind, I'm done with you!" Newt shouted, he slammed his car door shut, and sped out of the driveway, and drove to Thomas' house as quick as he could.

He pulled up and knocked on the front door. Teresa answered, she saw it we him and gave him a dry expression, she opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Newt spoke up, "Teresa, I need to speak to Thomas," "why?" She asked, "seems to me you've done quite enough to him already," "what do you mean?" Newt asked confused, "well when he poured his heart out to you, you rejected him and his heart was broken," she replied, he came home and decided to slash his wrists with a razor," "Newt staggered, "w-what?" "Yeah so I'm not sure I want to let you speak to my brother" "please let me see him, I need to apologize," "finally figured it out huh?" She said, when he looked at her confused, "ugh never mind your just blind and stupid if you don't have a good reason your not getting in and I'm calling the cops." "Oh, the thing about Alby?" Asked Newt "Yes Einstein" said Teresa, exasperated. "I know that's why I'm here I'm here to apologize," she stared at him but finally she gave in, "fine you can talk but if you hurt him I swear to god I will hurt you," she said. 

Newt walked into the house and knocked on Thomas' door, "who is it?" A shaky voice asked, "it's Newt" he said "why are you here?" Thomas asked "we need to talk," Newt said and the door opened. Thomas looked like a wreck, his eyes were puffy and blood shot, his wrists had bandages on them, and his clothes were wrinkled and messy, I did this to him? Newt thought to himself, Thomas looked away nervously and covered up his wrists, Newt grabbed his hands, "what happened to you?" 

"Nothing don't worry about it" Thomas said jerking his hands away and wincing in pain. "Tommy" Newt sighed, "why are you even here?" Thomas asked getting up, "hey are you guys ok in there?" Teresa said knocking on the door, "Teresa leave" Thomas said sternly, Thomas looked back at Newt with a questioning look. "Why are you here? Huh? I figured you'd be with your boyfriend cuddling or..." He couldn't finish his sentence and he sat on the bed. "Thomas I ended it with Alby," Newt said "why?" Thomas asked looking startled, "because number one I caught him cheating," Thomas laughed, "so you finally caught up, so why'd you come here? Are you gonna tease me again? Get my hopes up then crush them?" "Thomas let me talk, I came here to apologize, to beg for your forgiveness," Newt said looking Thomas in the eyes. 

Thomas laughed, "thanks for that but I think things will be even worse now," "why?" Newt asked, "because now your single and I get to watch you get hit on, and I can't do anything cause I got friend-zoned" Thomas said his voice rising, "Thomas that's not-" "not what?" Thomas cut in, "Isaac I don't know what you want from me, I accept your apology but know that no matter how badly you want to stay friends I can't, ok?" Thomas said sinking to his knees, "Thomas let me talk" Newt said getting on his knees too, he put a hand on Thomas' cheek, "I'm sorry, I just can't be JUST friends with you I like you too-l" Newt cut him off by catching Thomas in a long kiss, Newt pulled away and Thomas looked startled, "I came here because I realized that I've found the one I love and I've been too blind, stupid and embarrassed to admit it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hope you liked it, keep an eye out you know Alby's going to be out for blood


	5. Alby's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, being too caught up in his love for Newt, that he doesn't see danger ahead. Alby retaliates for Thomas taking Newt, and they face their real test as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this has taken so long guys but I've been through a lot lately, school, work, and the death of a friend, but I will try to update soon I hope you guys still like this story

True Love 5

The next day Thomas was the happiest he'd been in a long time. He hung out with Newt all day and when he went into Zoology and he and Newt held hands under the table they were at and still paying attention but then Newt started to caress Thomas' hand with his thumb under the table and at that point Thomas just melted. 

He didn't see Alby for the rest of the week, or the following week, or the week after that, and he really didn't care, he reveled in the love he had for Newt. Although when he finally did see him again it wasn't pleasant. He had been closing up his locker for the day when suddenly Alby cornered him in the hall up against his locker. "Listen here you little bitch" he said, "Newt is mine, he will always be mine!" 

"Well gee I think you fucked that up already" Thomas said in a mock quizzical look. "Well well well, you got ballsy didn't you?" Alby asked. He slammed his fist into the locker making a small dent in it. "No Alby, Newt came to me, he told me he wanted me when he found out you were cheating!"Thomas said planning on making it seem like he wasn't freaking out, but he could feel a panic attack coming on. 

"But you told him it was happening, you swore you wouldn't!" Alby shouted. "No Alby I didn't, ok yes I hinted to it but-" "shut up!" Alby interupted. "Alby what the hell!" They both turned to look at the speaker, Newt was walking down the hall, "get away from my boyfriend" Thomas' heart soared every time Newt said that. "Newt," Alby sighed "this piece of garbage isn't your boyfriend, I am" "no your not Alby," Newt said trying to pull Alby off, "you had your chance and you blew it!" 

Alby went in a rage and threw Newt off, turning to Thomas and grabbing him by the throat, " Alby let him go!" Newt shouted "no" Alby said firmly, grabbing Thomas by the throat and started to squeeze. Thomas, in order to defend himself he kneed Alby in between the legs as hard as he could. Alby recoiled and let go and Thomas gasped for breath. Then the last thing Thomas remembered was Alby's the fist flying at his face and the feeling of the back of his head colliding with the locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so cliffhanger!!! (sorry old habits I will try to update as soon as I can, please comment I love(/need) the feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> God what an ass right? Ugh whatever I thought it was a nice start, tell me what you think please I love the feedback (I know there will probably be grammar issues I promise I know) but keep an eye out for Chapter 2.


End file.
